Drusilla Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Kiri Kat
Summary: Drew Potter is the GWL  Harry born girl worse abuse from durslys. Diffrent house, diffrent friends, some same, some diffrent. I suck at summary's so please just read. Also harry adopted by snape
1. Preface: The Girl who lived

**I know i quit my old story, but i couldn't get into it, the idea is up for adoption of that. Anway I will continue B.B's slave so nope, no adoption their lol. Heres the preface.**

"Lils. She's perfect, she looks just like you." James said quietly, not wanting to wake up the small (very small) sleeping baby.

"Her name's Drusilla, James. Not...whatever you had in mind..." Lily said sternly, giving him _'The Look'_.

"Hey! I like Harriet, you know," He faked a hurt look, but a thought suddenly a thought hit him, and he instantly brightened. "I appointed Padfoot as godfather."

"James Salem Potter," James cringed at her tone "have you lost your bloody mind?"

James smiled fondly, "You told me on our first date, remember? After I did a couple tricks to impress you?"

"Yeah, really helped improve our relationship." Lily said sarcastically, remembering that the first thing she did was punch him in the nose for being a stupid git.

James must have been thinking of the same thing, for his hand unconsciously brushed against his nose. He shuddered.

"Hey! Are you guys done? I wanna meet my goddaughter-god son!" Sirius Black bounced through the curtains, the wide smile faltering at Lily's hard glare.

"Hey Paddy, it's a girl." James announced with a flourish of his hand.

Looking over James' shoulder, his eyes wide, he asked quietly, "What's her name?"

"Drusilla," Lily said shortly, "Put her on a broom before she's even ten, Sirius Orion Black, I'll turn you into a rug and make sure Fang drools all over it."

Sirius grimaced at Lily's threat. He was stepping on thin ice here, as Lily _never _lied.

"Aww, Lil. C'mon. Padfoot's gonna be a great goddaddy!" James slapped his best friend's back, "I asked Moony, but he refused since he's got his furry little problem," He ignored Sirius' snort, "Wormtail and kids? I wouldn't want to even _try _and imagine, which left Padfoot. And I daresay he'll be the best godfather in the whole world."

Sirius smiled weakly, "Thanks for your confidence, Prongs. Makes me feel loads better."

"What about Minerva? Or Kris? Or even Dumbledore!" She hissed.

"Lils-"

A quiet knock on the door made everyone's attention divert to a bearded professor.

"Dumbledore! Just on time. Meet," James announced proudly, "my daughter, Drusilla Katlynia Potter."

The grim expression on Dumbledore's face did not break as he nodded to James.

The smiles on everyone's faces, with the exception of Lily (she was already annoyed with her husband), disappeared. "Albus, what's wrong?"

He approached Lily, "I am so very sorry, Lily. Little Drusilla is the child of the prophecy."

The mood in the infirmary was like temperature, it dropped several degrees. Sirius, for once, hadn't a smile on his face, but a frown.

"No! You said...you said...Frank and Alice..."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Neville Longbottom was born yesterday, my dear. The prophecy clearly states, '_born as the seventh month dies_'. Drusilla was born precisely at 11:59 on July 31st."

Clearly shaken by the Headmaster's words, James fell by Lily's feet on the bed. "But…she's…she'sso small... barely even a baby…" He murmured, his eyes looking over the pale baby in his wife's arms.

Dumbledore sighed, "Fate has chosen."

Lily ran her fingers over her baby's head, the soft fuzzy red hair tickling her fingers. "She doesn't deserve this. No child does," Lily looked at the headmaster, her eyes shining, "We'll do anything to protect her."

The headmaster smiled sadly at the small family, "As will I, my dear. As will I."

_**One year and ½ later.**_

Lily Potter was playing with her child, Drusilla; She tickled her daughter and marveled at how fast the year had gone. Her daughter was now a year and a half old and was already gorgeous. Juniper had dark red hair, fair skin, and big chocolate brown eyes that would make James say 'Anything for my beautiful little angel.'

Soon after they began playing was when James burst through "Take Drew upstairs Lily! He's here!" Lily scooped up her small, crying baby as bangs sounded and ran upstairs, placing the small child in a crib. "Oh theirs so much you don't know, about your Katashin Heritage, and how much I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you Drew baby.-" "Oh! How precious, a last goodbye!" A slithery voice sounded causing Lily to throw her hands in front of the crib.

"No! Don't harm Drusilla! Kill me instead!" Voldemort flicked a wand at her and she started writhing on the floor. "I will kill your child after I deal with you. _Avada Kedava!_"

The Dark Lord then moved in on the smallest Potter, but when he tried to kill her, the spell rebounded and hit him, and to this day all across the wizard world Wizards are buying dolls, toys trinkets. Writing fan storys (A.N much like this one) Buying movies, and raising their glasses, all for the Girl-who-lived.

**Sorry i re-did my story, i didn't like the name Juniper.  
><strong>


	2. Chap 1: Snapes other daughter part 1

**Hi guys, I know that the last 2****nd**** chapter sucked so.. I decided to re-do it. I hope it's better than last ones was.(And Yes, It's not mail but it's important for the plot points, Severus come's in here their will be 2 chapters, which I will update both tonght, where she is a kid then we come to all that Hogwarts stuff)**

Severus Snape looked down at his hands feeling nauseous as he looked at his wife , he read the letter out loud, again, to her and their daughter Anastasia.

_Dear Son-Severus,_

_Hope you are well, I was hoping I could dodge the bullet , but Informed me of hearing Drusilla's (Young Miss Potter) screams in the night._

"Dad." His daughter interrupted "Why would you care about Potter spawn? Is Grandfather getting senile in old age? " He almost smiled at his daughter…almost.

_I regret to have to inform you this way, but I really have no other choice. Every wizard in the world will know of what I am about to tell you by tomorrow, I guess im dodging the bullet here. Severus Snape enlisted in this letter is Miss Potter's birth certificate. Son, you have a child you never knew about. Im sorry. _

_Birth Certificate:_

_Name: Drusilla Katlynia Snape_

"Snape?" Olivia, his wife, whispered. Severus remembered when him and Olivia separated, he had sunk into Lily for comfort..

"Liv! Oh god Liv! Im so sorry, we were separated and-"

"Just continue reading Sev, I'm not mad."

_Mother's maiden name: Lillian Ophilia Evans _

_Fathers name: Severus Tobias Snape_

Olivia hugged her husband. "Another daughter Sev! I was unable and you go out and get another daughter! Oh god I love you!"

Drew flew through the park, leaping over the stretching Mr. Tibbles, Mrs. Figg's obtrusively large ginger cat. As she ran, she glanced over her shoulder and caught Piers' face, bright crimson from running so hard(She _WAS_ rather fast for a almost 3 year old girl).

He had managed to chase her from the Dursley's back yard and all the way to the park. She wasn't too worried about Dudley, since he had given up as Drew and Piers left the driveway.

Glancing back again, she noticed Piers had disappeared, and could see his figure retreating slowly.

She stopped running then and exhaustion hit her suddenly. She plopped down on the grass and leaned against a tree. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a girl about her age, crouching by the lake.

The girl seemed her age but was dressed in much better clothes and looked a lot happier. She was staring at the ducks. Rose wanted very much to get up and greet her. Maybe they could play tag?

Rose didn't actually remember how to play tag. She'd played it once or twice with another girl at school, Mary was her name. One day though, she told Drew that they she didn't want to play with her anymore.

"_Mummy says that you're not a-a-apro...appropriate." Mary had said to her, smoothing down her lacy pink dress, after glancing scornfully at Drew's baggy shirt and way to big-unevenly cut- jeans that Aunt Petunia got from Dudley's closet._

"_Oh." Drew muttered back, not really knowing what Mary was talking about._

_It wasn't like Mary had any idea either. She nodded, tossing her auburn curls over her shoulder. "I don't want to play with you anymore." _

What if her parents hadn't have gotten themselves in the car crash? Would she have had friends then? Would she wear nicer clothes and be invited to parties and have lots of friends?

It didn't really matter, though. Everyone knew her parents were drunks.

_Jeremy Herington was a plump boy, with freckles and a mop of dirty blonde hair. He was one of Dudley's best friends and was always coming over. When he came, Drew was sent to Mrs. Figg's so that she wasn't _"in the way"_ as Aunt Petunia had put it. But most of the time, Mrs. Figg told her to go out to the park and get some fresh air. Which she did. _

"_Daddy says your dad was drunk." _

_One day, Jeremy and Dudley were at the park as well. Dudley was demanding the ice cream man to give him a large Double-Fudge Sundae. _

"_NWO! Hwe...hwe..." (_**(A.N Translation: No…He…he..)**_She wished she knew _something _about her parents. But she didn't, and she had let Jeremy win._

"_Ew, Jeremy. She's got cooties!" Dudley appeared then beside him, looking disgusted. He seemed to have grown bored of waiting for his ice cream, so he left Aunt Petunia to wait and pay for it. _

"_Iwe hwaven't gwot cwooies!" _**( A.n: Translation: I haven't got cooties!)**_She said indignantly, tears blurring her vision. _

_They had just laughed and her. Jeremy reached forwards and painfully tugged her hair. Dudley kicked her for added effect. She whimpered as his shoe made contact with her exposed knee. _

"_Duddykins! Jeremy! Come here, darlings. Your ice cream will melt!" They turned and sprinted off, grinning madly. _

_She watched as they stuffed themselves silly with their ice cream and Aunt Petunia cooing at them. _

"_That's it, my little sweetums. Aren't you such a little cutiepie? Ooh, who's mummy's little angel? Who is? That's you, my sweet boy!" _

_Drew watched enviously, her knee throbbing, as Dudley drank in all the attention. _

_She wished she had a mummy too. _

"Sarah!"

The girl turned to the woman who called her name. As she turned, Drew and Sarah's eyes locked. Sarah smiled at her before she broke her gaze and ran into her mother's arms.

"Mummy, can we go see daddy, now?" Sarah asked, allowing her mother to kiss her on her forehead.

"We should, anyway. It's getting late. Let's go home, love." She turned and walked away, leaving Drew the only person there.

Or so Rose had thought.

A group of teenagers came then, laughing and chatting amiably. A boy saw her, nudged his friend, nodding at Drew.

Drew scrambled to her feet, ignoring the sharp pain from her ankle. That one was from Uncle yesterday...

"_MUMMY! IT HURTS!" Dudley screamed. He had fallen tripped down the last two steps of the stairs, landed on his bum and had started screaming at the top of his lungs. _

_Petunia rushed from the kitchen to his side, heaved him up, her eyes bulging and her face a shade of crimson, and pulled him onto her lap. _

_She sat there on the stairs, stroking his hair._

"_Oh my poor little angel! Vernon! We have to take Dinky Diddydums to the hospital!"_

_Vernon appeared to be already pulling his coat on, "Of course, Pet. Come on, then."_

"_We can stop for ice cream after, since Dudley has been such an angel!" Petunia added, kissing her son again. _

_Drew couldn't see what was so angelic about Dudley. All she could see was a fat blonde pig. _

_Dudley grinned, tears forgotten. _

"_Wouldn't you like that, sweetheart?" _

_Drew stood by the kitchen doorway enviously, watching Aunt Petunia coddle her son and shower him with affection. _

_Uncle Vernon caught her staring and marched to her, kicking her in the ankle._

"_Wipe that bloody smirk off your face, you bloody freak!" He hissed at her, slamming her against the refrigerator. Bottles clinked and the fridge shook at the impact. _

_She could hear Aunt Petunia loudly promising him the new game he wanted because he was being a brave boy. _

"_-a roof over your head, clothing, and food! And this is how you repay us!" He slapped her hard, and the side of her head hit the fridge. _

_He lifted her by the neck, choking her, but she made no sound. Her head hurt, and everything was swirling around her. _

_She blinked and found herself in her dark, stuffy cupboard. She groped in the dark for her old blanket and brought the rough material to her chin, the only comfort she had had for as long as she could remember. _

"-you there, kid?" The boy said, waving a hand in front of her face.

She said nothing, and stared dumbly at his face. He didn't look angry or annoyed. He looked nice, even if he was staring at her scar. (Why Drew thought it was cool, it was a _Star_ shaped scar after all, most people said it was repulsing.)

"Stop it, Eric. You're scaring her." A short girl shoved the boy, Eric, out of the way. Drew looked around; there were a few other teenagers there. But they paid no attention to Drew.

The short girl touched her shoulder, which made her jump.

"Sorry there, honey, didn't mean to scare you. My name's Anastasia (call me ana). What's yours?" Ana was pretty, Drew decided. She was pretty and looked different from everyone else. She had short, neon blue hair, blackish eyes and a charming smile.

"Dwewswiwwa." (**A.N You know her names Drusilla, right?)**She managed to whisper.

"That's a really pretty name, Drusilla. Could I call you Drew?"

Drew nodded numbly. Someone was being nice to her! She didn't want to ruin it.

"C'mon, Drew. Let's go sit over there."

Ana grabbed Rose's arm and led her to a bench away from the group of teens.

"Where are you mum and dad?" Ana asked, as they sat down.(Fully knowing where they were)

Drew let her legs dangle off the bench. She needed to grow a lot more before her feet would touch the ground.

"Tey dwied,"(**They died)** She said mournfully, twisting her fingers together.

"I'm sorry, love. I live with Olivia Snape. You know her?

Drew shook her head, "Iwe dwon't hwawe awy Fwiends."**(I don't have any friends)**

Ana slung an arm across Drew's shoulders, "Now you do!" Her grin widened when Drew smiled back.

"How old are you, Drew?"

"Alwost twee."**(Almost 3)**

"Well I'm 14. What school do you go to?"

"Iwe Dwon't."**(I don't)**

She heard Ana snort. "I figured, sweet cheeks. Well, Drew honey, lemme tell you a secret."

Ana leaned in, till their shoulders were pressing against each other. "I go to a school called Hogwarts. And you know what?"

Drew shook her head, eyes wide.

"We learn about magic." Ana whispered, a big grin on her face.

Drew gasped, scooting away for Abby, her eyes wide. "Wou swaid it! Ywou'we nwot awwow two sway wit!"**(You said it, you're not allowed to say it!)**

Ana frowned, "Say what? You mean 'magic'?"

The younger girl nodded, shocked by Ana's nerve.

Ana gave her a funny look but didn't question her any further. And Drew was glad. She didn't want to get into trouble

When Drew got home, after speaking more than she had ever spoken in her life, it was close to 4 o'clock. She winced as Uncle Vernon appeared at the doorway, wrenching her in.

His face was the shade of an aubergine. "YOU BLOODY BRAT!" His plump hand sent her flying as it made contact with her arm.

Too scared to react, she slammed into the opposite wall. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN LIKE YOU OWN THIS HOUSE?"

"I...I..." She stuttered, which pissed her Uncle off even more.

"DON'T BACKTALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He grabbed her by her arm, pulling her hair as he did so and making her scream.

"SHUT. UP." He shouted, emphasizing each word with a kick on her leg.

She was thrown into the cupboard, where she landed hard on the floor. The door was slammed so hard, that the peeling paint of the ceiling crumbled on Drew.

Crying and coughing at the dust, she felt everything go blurry again. She felt the familiar irony taste of blood in her mouth and something warm trickling down her neck.

_I'm sorry, Mummy. _

Maybe she had been a bad daughter, which was why her mummy died.

Maybe that was why no one loved her. Maybe-

But before she could finish the thought, she fell unconscious.

**Like I said I'll update both tonight.**


	3. Chap 2: Severus's other daughter part 2

**Hi guys, heres the 2****nd**** update.**

Severus had just sent his daughter to bed and was enjoying some-much-needed quality time with his wife. But his wife kept bringing up his daughter! He said he'd go fetch Potter's- No HIS spawn tomorrow! "Hmm. Well, we've been hearing some whispers about how Drusilla isn't being treated as well as she should be." She tucked a lock of black hair behind her ear.

Sighing, but suddenly interested, Severus set his tea down and sat forwards, "Oh, really?"

"Mmhmm. According to Ana, she hasn't a clue about magic."

Severus raised a brow, "And what does Dumbledore think?"

She looked up from her work and locked eyes with him, "I doubt he knows, and who cares what your adoptive father thinks Sev, she's _your_ child."

The Potions Master's expression hardened. "Does he not check on the girl? And dear she's _our_ child." Ophelia shook her head, a faint smile on her lips but worry etched into her face .

Of course he wouldn't. He _was_ Albus Dumbledore, always assuming and easily trusting people. _Just like Black,_ Severus couldn't help but think bitterly. If it hadn't have been for the bloody mutt, Lily would still be alive today, and his child would have had a much better childhood than this. Severus stood up "Sev..?" Olivia asked softly.

"Set up a room by Ana's. I'll be at Hogwarts then at home by tomorrow." He kissed her softly on the lips. "Love you Livvie." Olivia smiled and said "Love you Sevvie."

**XoXoXoXoXo.**

Down on her hands and knees, Drew slowly tugged out the stubborn weeds in Aunt Petunia's garden.

Her whole body was throbbing insistently, including her head, as the summer heat pounded down her back. And her hands were trembling, as if she was cold, which she noted after a while that she was a little chilly, but that didn't stop her from pulling, nothing ever could, unless her Uncle had beat the consciousness out of her to the point where she couldn't wake up for a while. That had happened a few times.

Her mouth felt like paper, and her stomach was growling annoyingly. She ignored the itch of her empty stomach and the fact that her spit wasn't helping her parched mouth.

Tossing the weeds into a black garbage bag, she situated herself beneath the kitchen window, and started the task of planting lilies.

Blowing a strand of red hair out of her face, she continued on, feeling slightly nauseous as she petted the plant into the soil.

She sat back on her heels, wiping her sweating forehead with the back of her hand. All she had to do was water the plants, and she could drink some water from the hose.

Slowly getting up, she noticed everything swirling around her, like she had spun around in circles, but combined with her shivering shoulders and lurching stomach, it wasn't as fun.

"Mmm." She groaned, shutting her eyes tightly before her legs turned into jelly.

But instead of hard ground, she fell into warm arms. Forcing her eyes open, she could make out a dark silhouette towering over her. She whimpered, not because she was scared but because she was freezing, and her head felt like it was going burst.

Turning her head into the strange person's chest, she smelled a wonderful mixture of…of…something she had never smelt before.

"Go to sleep, Drusilla. We're going home.. Well Hogwarts than home." A velvety voice said.

"Who you?" She managed to slur.

The man hesitated for a moment, before replying, "Your…father."

Drew wanted to argue that her father was dead, but she couldn't form the words. Instead, all that came out was a moan.

"Shh…go to sleep." The arms holding her tightened as she snuggled deeper into the folds of the man's black clothes.

Drew finally gave up the fight, and fell asleep.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

When Drew's eyes fluttered open, she realized she wasn't in her cupboard, but in a hospital, surrounded by white beds and curtains.

Terrified, she sat up, gasping when shocks of pain attacked her tummy. Tears sprung to her eyes as she fell back onto the bed.

She shut her eyes tightly as she clutched her stomach.

A cool hand was placed on her forehead, gently pushing her hair away from her face.

"Where does it hurt?" The same velvety voice she remembered asked.

Drew whimpered, curling into a ball.

The hand disappeared for a moment, which made her want to cry out. But she didn't, of course. The hand came back, stroking her hair, as a bottle of something stinky was brought to her lips.

She turned away, eyes still closed.

"It won't hurt you...perhaps you would like me to try it first?"

For the first time, Rose opened her eyes, staring at a man dressed in a black outfit, with black hair and black eyes. He didn't look as menacing as it seemed, but he didn't look particularly nice either.

Drew nodded hesitantly.

He sipped the liquid in the glass bottle, and when nothing happened, Rose edged forwards. The strange man held the bottle to her lips and she drank, grimacing when the foul taste met her tongue and slipped down her throat.

"Good girl." The man whispered, carding his long fingers through her hair.

The effect was pleasantly instantaneous. Her tummy ache disappeared, and she sighed happily.

"Tank wou, siw." Rose whispered.**(Thank you sir:A.N: Don't worry we won't need these for much longer)**

The man looked surprised for a moment before he nodded, setting the bottle by the side table. "I don't suppose you know who I am?"

"Wou swaid…tat wou'we mwy dwaddy."**(You said that you're my daddy)**

Severus allowed a small smile as he nodded, "That…is true. I am your father."

Drew stared at him, "Bwut…bwut Awunt 'Tunia swaid tat wou dwied iwn aw caw cwash!" She couldn't help but exclaim. The fingers in her hair stopped abruptly.**(But..But Aunt 'Tunia said that you died in a car crash)**

_Oh, no. He looks cross. _

She unconsciously moved away, pressing herself against the headboard of the bed.

_Car crash? What the bloody hell has Petunia done? _

He looked at the girl when she twitched backwards.

_Dammit Snape, you've manage to scare her. Bloody brilliant. _

Smoothing his hard expression, Severus resumed running his fingers through her hair, noting that her tensed shoulders visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry, child. I wasn't angry at you. Your aunt," He said slowly, "…lied. Your mother and…ah…other father were killed by…a bad person." Was he doing the right thing? Telling a three year old how her parents had been unfairly targeted and murdered?

Confusion flickered across the child face as she digested the new information.

"Ten…" She trailed off, looking away.

"It would be most appreciated if you looked at people when you are talking to them." Severus said automatically.

Her head snapped back, "I sowwy, siw!"**(I'm sorry sir)**

Severus mentally slapped himself, "No, Drusilla. I apologize."

Drew stared at the man in all black. He was apologizing to her!

Getting uncomfortable, Severus prompted her, "What were you going to say?"

She shook her head, which, in normal circumstances, would irritate Severus. He couldn't tolerate the weak.

_She is incredibly fragile. _He told himself, forcing himself to calm down. Petunia was going to pay.

"Did your Aunt tell you to stay silent?" He asked quietly, as memories of his own abusive father's rules flooded his mind.

The three year old nodded.

"Did she tell you not to ask questions?"

Another tentative nod.

He felt a great rush of emotion. It was mostly anger, that anyone would hurt children. His finger traced the infamous scar on the girl-no…his daughter's forehead.

"Her rules do not apply here. You are allowed to say what you want and ask what you want…whenever you wish to." He said gently.

She nodded, but chose to say nothing.

"What were you going to say before?"

Her breath caught, as she clearly hesitated. She whispered quietly, "Wewe wewe wou?" **(Where were you?)**

The innocent question seemed to strike him. All the things he could have prevented. "I didn't know you were my daughter." He admitted just as softly.

"Dwo wou wanna bwe?"**(Do ya wanna be?)**

"Yes, I do. Your Aunt, Uncle and cousin were not treating you…correctly. As I am your father, would you… like to come live with me, your sister, and my wife?"

Drew's eyes widened. _A real family. But…what if it's a trap? _

She could remember the time Uncle Vernon had been particularly scary.

"_Oi! Freak! C'mere!"_

_She tripped a little as she made her way to the living room. She was wearing an old t-shirt of Dudley's and his trousers, which was held up by a belt, that was missing it's buckle, so Drew had to tie it around her waist. It helped…a little._

"_Sit down. Watch telly with us." Her Uncle said, making her eyes widen. _

_Dudley's mouth fell open, as he prepared to pitch a fit. "DA-"_

"_Shush, Dudders. Let the Freak watch telly with us."_

_Drew truly, truly wanted to watch telly. She could usually hear through the cracks of her cupboard, and had caught glimpses of Pet'a Pan and cooking shows. She really liked Pet'a Pan. He could fly. _

_Aunt Petunia had gone out to visit her friend who was having a baby, which meant Drew had fewer chores to do. _

"_I cwan?"_

"_Of course! Have a seat!" In her excitement, she didn't catch the familiar gleam in her Uncle's eyes when he was going to do something. Something bad._

_Turning around to gingerly sit on the edge of the sofa, she felt her Uncle's foot make contact with the back of her knees. _

_She smacked her head against the ground, and she was slowly blacking out._

"_DA-DDYYY!" Dudley screamed._

"_Don't worry, Dudders. The freak was trying to contaminate us with her freakishness. Stay clear of her,Dudders." She was picked up by the arm, and as usual, thrust into her cupboard. _

_Drew had tried her best to avoid her Uncle ever since then. _

Severus pulled himself out of the memory as Drew looked at him, fear playing on her face.

"Oh, child." He whispered, gently lifting his daughter onto his lap, rubbing her arm when she flinched. It felt nice, Rose decided, his warm hand gently getting rid of the slight tremors as she recalled her memory.

"I want you to know, that I will never _ever _hurt you."

Wide eyes looked hopefully at him, as if to ask "Really?"

"_Not ever. _I promise._" _He said firmly, looking into his sister's chocolate brown eyes. But this wasn't carefree, brave Sissy, or even brave, bold, care free, Lily. This was his wounded and scared daughter, who wanted a proper family, more than anything.

She buried her face into the soft, dark cloth of her daddy's shirt. His cape made way around her shoulders.

"Cwan I till tay wit wou?" Her voice was slightly muffled, but Severus heard it.**(Can I still stay with you)**

"Would you want to?"

She looked up at her daddy, as he tucked her hair behind her hair. "Wes**."(Yes)**

Her daddy smiled at her, which made her feel warm and tingly. Drew made up her mind that she really liked that feeling, as she smiled back.


	4. Chap 3: Preparing for Hogwarts

**Hi! Ok What you need to know for this chapter: Drew has lived with Severus for 8 years and is almost 11(We'll start the day after her party and on her birthday)….. She gets along well with her 20 year old Sister( A assistant medi-witch at Hogwarts) She loves Olivia like a mother.. ok then.**

On July 31st, the day after Drusilla Snape's huge birthday bash at Snape Manor, Drew woke up slowly. Once her mind came out of the foggy place it had been and realized she was going with Draco to get school supplies and such in Diagon Alley, with their Mothers of course. She smiled wide and practically bounced out of bed, bouncing around all the wrapping paper and such. In just about a month she and her friends would be starting Hogwarts just as their ancestors before them had for a millennium.

Drew stretched as she looked around her room. She would miss her suite. Her suite was across the hall from her parent's suite and right next to Ana's. Drew's bedroom was filled with all kinds of posters, bookshelves filled with books, A large warm pink and black bed with a stuffed cat on it, pictures that she drew(He he Drew) Photographs of her family, and a few cauldron puzzles she was most proud of from when she was younger.

Drew went into her large bathroom and took a shower, brushed out her long, wavy, soft, red hair, and brushed her teeth before going into her dressing room to get dressed. Drew had just stepped back into her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door of her suite. Drew walked through her bedroom, through her sitting room and over to the door.

"Hello, Daddy," Drew said as she opened the door.

"Happy birthday, Drew-bear!" Severus said, using his annoying pet name for her, and wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Right, now you ready for your mum to take you to meet the Malfoys in Diagon Alley so we can get you and Draco supplies, then come here and open gifts?"

"YES!"

"Ok, well let's go eat then you can head out."

"Yes sir!"

After a quick breakfast, Severus hugged Drew goodbye at the door, Olivia and Drew walked to the edge of the wards. Olivia pulled Drew close and apparated them to Diagon Alley. They disapparated into a recessed part of the alley, not far from the entrance via the Leaky Cauldron. They walked together to Gringotts Bank where they were to get their gold and meet up with the Malfoys in the lobby in twenty minutes.

After the nauseating cart ride down to one of their vaults and back up again they made their way to the two very blonde aristocrats waiting for them. All the while Olivia was doing her best to swallow down the bile in her throat.

"Ah ,there you are Olivia, Drusilla," Narcissa greeted them when they were but a few feet from them.

"Narcissa, Draco," Olivia greeted them. Drew was torn between hugging her friend and shaking his hand so she curtsied, and he bowed.

"Hello Drusilla, how are you, dear?" Narcissa asked Drew as she ran a hand over her hair.

"Fine thanks. Excited to start Hogwarts, though, I will miss coming to the manor for classes."

"I'm sure you will have a fantastic time and there is always the summer to continue the classes you have been taking at our manor, not this next summer I'm afraid though."

"Oh, please don't encourage her, Drew!" Draco protested, pretending to be put upon to have to continue his 'special training' with Drew in the summer.

The shopping in Diagon went without a hitch. The group made a side trip into Knockturn Alley to get the children's wands since the wand maker there made quality 'made to order' wands unlike Ollivander. Draco's wand ended up being ten inches long, made of hawthorn, with runespoor fang and phoenix ash. Drew's wand ended up being eleven and half inches long, made of oak, Yew, and cherry wood with a golden unicorn hair, a Horntail dragon fang. While in Knockturn Alley they also went by the pet store so Drew could get a familiar as she had been wanting since she was the only one in the group who didn't have one (Blaise Zambini had a Owl and Draco had a Snake, which Drew could talk to since she was a Parcel mouth).

When they got in Drew was attracted to a box, so she peered inside and in their, there was a small baby unicorn but it had black wings (To match its black body, its horn was a glowing black/white/gold color ) and was about as big as a kitten. Drew fell in love and named her Raina, French for queen. They bought the rest of their supplies but not without people (who got close enough to) staring at Drew's scar and making star shapes while gawking. So what? She's the bloody girl who lived. What's the big deal?

As they were walking back up Diagon Alley to the apparition point both families had used, they parted quickly, allowing Draco.

Drew opened her gifts and was excited to see what she had. They bought her a quill that writes down her thoughts, so it would be easier to take notes, A new muggle sundress (She was rather fond of them) It was white with red flowers and instead of clashing with her hair it actually made it rather prettier, a pair of black combat boots (The dress and boots were from Ana) a book of prank spells (From Draco) a Astronomy book from her mum, and a potion kit from her dad.

The following week flew by for Drew, Severus, Olivia and Ana; they quickly found themselves packing to return to Hogwarts for ten months. Severus had to return to Hogwarts to go over his stock of potions, ensure that Poppy had all the potions she would need for the Hospital Wing, and that his lesson plans were in order. Olivia had to go early to make sure _her_ lesson plans were in order, and that they weren't _to_ boring Ana had to go early to help poppy set up the Hospitl wing. This made it necessary for Drew, Severus, Ana (Assistant medi witch if you forgotten) and Olivia (The new History teacher, if you didn't guess) to move back into to Hogwarts about two weeks before the school year started. This was the first year that Drew would be staying in the dorms at night rather than in her and her family's quarters.

They double-checked their bags to ensure they had everything(Drew secretly packing her stuffed cat, not because she needed it or anything..), gave the elves that would stay behind instructions, and set the wards to impenetrable except to either of their emergency Port Keys before apparating to Hogsmeade. They walked the rest of the way up to the castle.

The weeks before school started flew by with father and son making potions, dueling both dark arts and defense against the dark arts spells, reviewing the languages and instrument Drew was learning, and just spending time together. Drew would also go twice a week to the Malfoy's for etiquette, singing (Not that she needed it, the only person to ever hear her sing was Narcissa) , and Flute, Guitar, Cello, Violen, Trumpet (She didn't Need Piano lessons, she already knew how to play well) and bass lessons, and her languages class.

The night before school was to start Drew was unhappily packing her truck. She saw no reason why she had to ride the train when she was already at the school. Regardless Drew packed her truck and set out her robes for the next day.

**Ok It's short, do not expect updates this quick.**


	5. Chap 4: train, wise girl, and shit brown

**Hey, hey hey! 'Sup? Here it is!**

Severus snape looked around nervously, blinking back tears as he looked at his daughter. "Will you be ok? You've packed everything?"

"Yes Dad." Came his response as his daughter desperately tried to hide her blush, oh she wants to be embarrassed eh?

"Did you pack Fluffy?" He smirked as her face lit up at the mention of her stuffed black cat, which she hadn't parted with since the day he rescued her, and wouldn't since he knew what she had been through.

"Yes!" Drew hissed looking around thanking merlin that Draco wasn't here, he knew, of course, all about Fluffy.

"Well, Goodbye then Drew, see you in a few hours Drew-bear!" Severus hugged his daughter and briskly walked away, robes billowing from behind.

Drew found a compartment for her and Draco, but was having a hard time getting her trunk up their! "Ugh! Stu-pid trunk!" She groaned.

"You really shouldn't be lifting that. You want a hand?" Drew turned around and smiled when she saw one of her only close childhood friends besides Draco and Blaise.

"GEORGE!" She screamed hugging the tall red haired-freckled boy, not noticing when her trunk fell and her Mini-Pegasus made a whine of protest. "Oh! You've gotten quite tall, you and Fred will be the tallest first years! So stop growing or I'll look like a lepricon! Oh never mind! Could you help me with this or are you gonna stand their and smirk?"

Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" George said, knowing not to anger the short girl.

With the twins help, they finally managed to hook her trunk up. She smiled at them warmth and happiness flooding over her as she tackled Fred into a hug.  
>"I missed you, you tall freaks!" She exclaimed gesturing for them to sit down. "How was your summer? Was your older brother (Ron) being a snob? Oh, I guess you have to tell your mum bye. Well come back after alright?" She practically shoved them out so she could spy on them. A plump, warm, motherly woman with red hair was calling names.<p>

"Percius"

"Here!" Came the sound of the twin's elder sister, Perci, as she polished her Prefect badge.

"Ronald"

"I'm Bloody here mum! You should be worried about Ickle Freddie and Ickle Georgie!" Came the haughty reply from the twin's (And drew's) Least favorite weasly. The _only_ Gryffindor Weasly, Ron weasly.

"Fredward, George."

"Here!" Came the out of breath twin's reply as they ran up behind their mum.

"Ginny? Oh right, she's with Arthur."

"Fred! George! You've got Something on your noses!" They tried to jerk out of the way of Molly's wrath, but she nodded to Perci, Perci grabbed George while Molly grabbed Fred. They scrubbed at the twin's noses.

"_Geroff!_" The twins said in unison (Drew frowned, she had been trying to break them of that habbit) and wiggled free.

"Aah.. Has the Ickle Twinies got Somefink on their nose?"

"Shut-" Fred started

"-Up." George finished, both of them glaring at Ron.

"Can't stay long Mother," Perci began. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to ourselves-"

"Oh! Are you a Prefect Perci?" George said with a air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea!"

"Hang on one minuet Brother, I think I remember her saying something about it." Fred said smirking standing next to George, Drew then knew they were going to do the 2 things Perci hates most. 1.) Making fun of Perci's success and 2.) Talk back and forth. "Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minuet-" Fred said thoughtfully.

"All summer-"

"Oh Shut it will you!" Said Perci the Prefect.

Drew wrinkled her nose in dislike when she heard Ron whining "Why does _Perci_ get _new_ robes anyway!"

"Because she's a prefect!" Molly said fondly, she then turned to Ron as Perci left. "Watch out for your brothers Ronald!" She said sternly.

"Don't worry Mum, The Ickle firsties are safe with me!" The twins glared at him and her nervously laughed.

"Mum, can we leave we promised Drew we'd be back soon, neither Draco nor Blaise is here yet!" Molly quickly kissed them on the head and said "Off you go then, tell Drew I send love."

Drew ducked her hand down and immediately got out a book and pretended to be reading. The compartment door opened, but not to the twins it was…

"Em!" Drew ran forward and hugged her friend hard. "Ohmigod! How are you! I didn't see you _all_ summer! I thought you'd died!" He just laughed at her and sat across from her, by the window.

"Good to see you to Elf! Have you seen Ice prince, or the Gred and Forge?" Blaise used the nicknames they'd made for each other when they were kids, Drew was mad at first when they started calling her Elf, or sometimes Lady Elf. (Draco was Ice Prince, Drake(Only Drew called him Drake), or just Prince, and the Twins were either Fred, George, Gred, Forge, Thing 1(Fred) or Thing 2(George) got it?) (Oh and Blaise is just Ember)

Drew giggled and said "No and yes. No for Draco and yes for the twins, they should be here in a minuet matter o'fact." Blaise laughed and sure enough, in a minuet the compartment door slid open again with the Weasly twins in it.

"'Ello Ember!" They chimed sitting down comfortably. By him, leaving Drew with a whole side to herself.

"Hey Thing one, Thing two. What's up?" The twins smirked and began telling them every detail about their summer, halfway through describing their first prank the compartment opened(AGAIN) and Drew Wrapped the blonde boy that stepped through in a hug. "Drake!" She squealed as she squeezed the pale boy.

"Hello to you too Elf." He replied sarcastically, blushing slightly from the hug. It was then that Drew did the counting in her head while everyone greeted Draco.

"You guys! After years I finally realized this!" Everyone looked at her expectantly, she was the leader of their group after all. Even though they would never admit it out loud with her around, but if their friendship was a club, she'd be President. Draco smirked at the image in his head, President Elf. "We need more girls!" They groaned.

After they ordered sweets a rather sweet looking bushy haired girl walked in looking rather scared and lonely. "E-Excuse me b-but may I sit with y-you I got kicked out of my compartment?" Draco was going to say no when Drew said "Yes, you're a god send! I'm Drew Snape, this is Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Fred and George Weasly. You're a first year too?" The girl nodded.

"M-My Names Hermione, Hermione Granger, But everyone calls me wise girl." Drew smiled warmly.

"Everyone calls Blaise-*Points at Blaise*- Ember, Draco-*Points*- Ice Prince, or just Prince will do, Fred and George -*points to corresponding twin*- Thing one, Thing two, Gred, forge, and People call me Elf, no explanation needed!" Everyone laughed at that and Drew could feel the tension loosen up. They talked about spells and such when they compartment doors opened again to reveal a snarky looking brunet, flanked by two dark skinned and haired equally mean looking girls, who glanced around, her eyes landing on the tallest girl, Hermoine.

"Their saying all up and down the corridor that Drusilla Pott-Err.. Snape is in this compartment, it's you isn't it?" She asked Hermoine, ignoring the annoyed look on Drew's face.

"No, It's her." Hermione said rudly( to the brunet, not rudely to Drew)

"Oh. Well Snape, My names Lavender, Lavender Brown, I've come to offer my friendship but I doubt you'll need it, being so short you'll make friends with the house elves in no time." Drew pretended to be scared, she marched up, as though to leave. "See Girl who lived is scared of m-WHAT THE FUCK!" Drew had cast a dancing curse on her legs and instructed her feet to dance up and down the corridor very quickly, as to stop un skilled wand people (Other first years, 2nd years and possibly some dense 3rd years) from de-hexing her.

"Bye Shit Brown!" Drew squealed happily as her and her friends (The new one and the old) burst into giggles.

They talked a while, they all agreed that Slytherin would be the best house to be sorted in, Ravenclaws sounded like smart arses, Gryffindor's to..dense, Huffle puff too… well to no talenty.

The boys waited outside for a moment while Drew and Hermione changed into their robes (They were going to be provided things like school skirts, ties and shirts when they arrived, they were color coded by house.) then did the same for the boys.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way out onto a tiny ,dark platform. A tingle ran up Drew's spine, and she shivered in the night air. Then a lamp came bobbing above their head and heard a familiar voice: Firs' Years! Firs' years over here!" It was Rubeus Hagrid, the gameskeeper at Hogwarts. They hiked through the woods and Hagrid said "You'll get yer firs' site o' Hogwast in'a minuet." There was a large intake of breath "Ooooh" Everyone gasped as the saw the magnificent beauty of the castle.

"No more'in four to a boat!" Hagrid said pointing to boats in black lake. Drew, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise were in a boat while Fred, George, Ron, and Perci were in one. "Everyone in? Right ahead!" When they got to a large door (Hagrid reunited some poor kid with a toad) Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked on the castle door.

**Hi! Bye, Good =night viewers of America, and other nations! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
